


Got Your Number

by youthoughtyouknew



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Rated T for swearing, Slow Burn, Texting, and stupid, entirely too much songing, i wrote a cuss are you proud of me, idiots to lovers, oh my gosh this is so self-indulgent, roman's texting grammar is going to kill me, seriously there's some emotional turmoil but no angst, technically it's strangers to friends to lovers but they're idiots so, virgil is an astronomy nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthoughtyouknew/pseuds/youthoughtyouknew
Summary: A prank turns two strangers into unlikely texting buddies and maybe... eventually... something more.Or, Virgil is tired, Roman is extra, and there are way too many Prinxiety shippers working to get them together.This fic's been getting a lot of attention on Wattpad, so I thought I'd see how y'all like it. Most of it was written at ungodly hours to indulge my raging inner fangirl, so be warned.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 29
Kudos: 37





	1. Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> Any links shared by the characters are real links, so feel free to Google them :)
> 
> (also there's a butt-ton of text slang, some POV-switching (mainly phones, look at the chapter title to learn whose phone it is), and the occasional swear, just fyi)


	2. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> (not really tho)


	3. Virgil

Approximately three seconds after Virgil hit _block number_ , he got an incoming call notification from, you guessed it, a blocked number. _Hmm._ _I_ wonder _who that could be._ He considered refusing the call, but the idea of giving Roman/Annoying Guy a scare was far too tempting. He picked up. "Trigger's Den of Thieves, we shoot and loot. How may I help you?"

"Very funny," the caller grumbled. He sounded in his late teens or early twenties - Virgil's age, _great_ \- with a hint of an accent Virgil couldn't place. He was pretty sure he'd heard it in a play once.

"Blocked numbers happen for a reason."

Roman/Annoying Guy huffed. "Yeah, well, I'm bored and alone and I need someone to talk to. Mysterious spiteful emo's better than nothing."

"Again, you have no proof that I'm emo," Virgil pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"I can hear it in your voice."

"That's not creepy at all."

"Wait- hang on... Are you listening to _Evanescence?_ "

Virgil glanced guiltily at his radio. "Yeah, so?"

"EMO."

"GOODBYE." He hung up, then spent the next minute or so staring at his phone. Roman/Annoying Guy really lived up to the moniker. But that conversation had been kind of... _entertaining_ , if nothing else.

Huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so it ain't all texting. Surprise.


	4. Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Roman operates at 2% brainpower and Virgil tells two lies


	5. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman's not a murderer, he's just experiencing I'm A Writer And I Can't Google This Scenario Without Getting Arrested issues. Also, Remus makes his debut.


	6. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deceit's real name was originally going to be Amadeus, but then Redux happened. Oh, and fun fact, I cannot read the abbreviation "bf" as anything other than "beef".


	7. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman plays detective, and Virgil continues to be annoyed and a tinge (secretly) amused


	8. Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's just teasing, y'all, I promise


	9. Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman learns a valuable lesson about letting Patton talk to his friends, and an agreement is made.


	10. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman has ideas. Virgil has regrets.


	11. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil asserts himself and I, the author, get a reprieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://ohmy.disney.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/25/2015/05/smile-bolt.gif>


	12. Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing for Roman way better now. Thanks for asking.


	13. Roman




	14. Roman




	15. Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://i.redd.it/80zfjywmher11.jpg>


	16. Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I actually did take the test for both of them. It was pretty stupid. Fun, but stupid. [Here's the link.](https://ohmy.disney.com/quiz/2017/07/21/quiz-which-disney-prince-are-you/)


	17. Roman




	18. Virgil




	19. Roman

Roman's phone buzzed with an incoming call. He glanced at the caller ID and furrowed his brow. Anxiety? Calling _him?_ He picked up. "Hey-"

Anxiety's voice cut him off, along with... was that a guitar? "- _couldn't speak at all, now every word means nothing_

_Nothing I say explains the sound of my longing heart_

_If I had my way, I wouldn't have to say it_

_I'd find you in the dark_ "

_Oh._ He'd been butt-dialled. Roman opened his mouth to say something - finish his greeting, perhaps - but just then, Anxiety sang, " _What's the sound that a longing heart makes? What's the sound when it breaks?_ " and wow, the combination of reflective emotion and low, husky voice was _enrapturing_.

" _I couldn't think at all_

_Yet all my thoughts consume me_

_They keep beating at me oh that's the hardest part_

_And if I let it out_

_It might be terrifying_

_You need the night to see the stars_

_What's the sound that a longing heart makes?_

_What's the sound when it breaks?_

_What's the sound that a longing heart makes_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_That's the sound_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Can you hear it? Or is it too low?_

_Groaning like a ship, twisting in a storm_

_Like an iceberg ripping through the hull of the boat_

_Whoa no no_

_Can you hear me now?_

_Or am I too loud?_

_Don't tie me down, I can finally let it out_

_Oh no_

_Now it's starting to show_

_And I just can't escape it anymore_

_What's the sound that a longing heart makes?_

_What's the sound when it breaks?_

_What's the sound that a longing heart makes?_

_Oh that's the sound_

_That's the sound_

_That's the sound_

_What's the sound that a longing heart makes?_

_Oh, what's the sound when it breaks?_

_What's the sound that a longing heart makes?_

_Ohh that's the sound_

_Ohh that's the sound_ "

Anxiety strummed one last time, letting his voice fade out, then went quiet.

Without thinking, Roman started clapping. "Holy s**t, that was so good!"

Anxiety responded with a shriek and a noise that could have been him dropping the guitar.

Roman winced at the jarring noise. "Uh-" He was cut off by a second voice in the background - "Everything okay, Vee?" - and Anxiety's muttered curse, right before the call ended abruptly.


	20. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://soundcloud.com/user-385985596/the-sound-matt-epp-feat-faouzia>


End file.
